


Hospital Visits

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Mayor Queen get an ergent message that Felicity and William were at emergency...afraid of what might of happened as he makes his way to the hospital. Getting there to find out what happened....





	Hospital Visits

Oliver rushed into the hospital emergency room doors, he was in the middle of a transportation meeting when Quentin told him that there was an emergency with Felicity and William. The rest of the council understood as he rushed out of the room into a waiting SUV in front of City Hall.

Getting to the hospital, he ran down the long hallway as soon as the entered the hospital. Every possible situation went through his head as to what happened to his wife and son. Finally finding the nurses station as he turned the corner.

“Mr. Mayor, can I help you with something?” The dark-skinned women looked up with a concerned look on her face.

“My wife and son were brought here a while ago, can you tell me where they are?” Oliver took a small breath as he was looking down at the nurse. He started to panic when he couldn’t see either of them in the crowded hallway.

“Dad,” William’s loud voice raised over the noise. Oliver’s body tensed as he turned to rush from the desk and wrapped his arms around his son. He looked around to see of Felicity was in his sight, but he couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Are you okay?” Oliver stepped back and looked over his son. William looked fine, no scratches anywhere on him.

“I’m fine, Felicity and I were getting some ice cream because I passed my math rest. Then out of nowhere she just fainted, and she wouldn’t wake up.” William sounded panicked as he started to play with his hands. Oliver seemed to notice William started to do this when he was nervous or scared. It was almost like a calming mechanism like when he rubs his two fingers together like he’s rolling a arrow shaft between them.

“Hey, it’s okay. Where is she?” Oliver started to rub William’s shoulder. He waved to his dad to follow him in to the room across from the two of them. A couple of curtains down, William pulled the curtain back for Oliver to walk in.

Felicity was lying in bed with an IV drip and wires coming out under the hospital gown. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Oliver standing with worried look on his face. “Felicity, baby. Are you okay?”

Oliver rushed over to the side of the hospital bed, he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as he sat on the bed. He looked her over and saw that she was pale. He lifted his hand and cupped her right cheek, she leaned into his hand.

“Oliver, I’m fine. Everything is fine. I honestly don’t know why they are making me stay here so long.” Felicity huffed. She looked over and saw William standing on the other side of the bed. Trying to get him to smile but he was frowning.

“William, please smile.” Felicity reached over to take the young man hand. “I’m fine, I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Hunny, you passed out.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pushed a few stands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

“You just scared me, I didn’t know if you were going to wake up or not. I don’t know what I would do with out you. Both of you…” William said as he sat on the other side of Felicity. 

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen, everything is fine. You are severely dehydrated; your blood sugar was a bit low. But with the IV and some rest you should be fine to leave in a few hours.” The older doctor came to give her the news. She took a breath as the Doctor asked she had any questions.

“Oh, okay thank you.” Felicity looked up at her husband and step son. “Guess we are stuck here for a while. Oliver, you probably need to get back to City Hall. Go…”

“Nope, I’m staying here. William stay here, I’m going to go to the gift shop and get some provisions while we stay here.” William nodded, as Oliver made his way out of the curtain and stopped as he got outside the large room. Taking a large breath and settled his stomach before heading to the gift shop to pick up a teddy bear and some things to keep the three of them occupied till she was released.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably thought she might be pregnant...not on this prompt but it's coming.


End file.
